youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Unikitty
Unikitty is a Lego mini figure that is a half-unicorn, half-kitty hybrid. She is from The Lego Movie, and is the princess of Cloud Cuckoo Land. She secretly wants to take over the Multiverse, but gave that idea up. This is one character that you do not want make angry. She will kill you if you make her really angry. She is also a member of the Assassin Squad lead by Korosensei. However, she decided to turn the tables by joining the Universe Heroes, for fuck's sake, but she along with the rest of her fellow characters, she decided to quit. Appearance Unikitty's head is pink, with large printed blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and some white on her face. She has a small, dark pink nose. Her ears are dark pink and she has a light royal blue unicorn horn sticking out of her head. Her body is pink with white legs. She has yellow back paws and aqua front paws. She has a new moulded tail piece. It is white with light royal blue printing on the sides. This outfit is inspired by her original form throughout the movie. The color of Unikitty changes depending on her mood, and is as follows: * Pink = Normal, Happy, Biznis, Astro, Cute, Emotionless * Yellow and Green Stripes = Mockery * Orange with a Red Circle = Correct Answer * Purple with a Dark Purple X = Incorrect Answer * Purple = Sleepy * White = Shock/Panic * Blue = Sadness * Green = Queasy * Red = Anger, Very Anger * Black = Extreme Anger Personality There isn't anything significant about the character, aside from the fact she changes color with the mood. This comes to comedic effect when on her period, because she changes color so rapidly it looks like and LSD trip. Happy/Normal Unikitty A normal Unikitty, she loves being positive all the time. Biznis Kitty Biznis (intentionally misspelt) Kitty was Unikitty's disguise used for infiltrating the Octan tower. She looks the same as normal Unikitty, but she has glasses, a necktie, and mathematical symbols drawn on her with black marker. Astro Kitty Astro Kitty is Unikitty wearing a spacesuit. Mostly blue, except for gold feet and a gold horn held on by a white stud. She has the same smiling face behind a printed helmet. She also has the classic Space logo printed on her spacesuit. This outfit is inspired by Benny. Mocking Kitty Eventually, she will mocking around when she teasing at someone else. Her body is colored Yellow and Green Stripes. Correct People who got Correct Answer will make Unikitty have Orange body with a Red Circle on her face. Incorrect People who got Incorrect Answer will make Unikitty have Purple body with a Dark Purple X on her face. Sleepy Kitty She will grow tired and needed to sleep. Her body become purple and her tail is pink. Shock/Panic Kitty She will be frighten when something might happened. Her whole body became white when she got scared. Sad Kitty Her body become blue when she became sad and gloomy. She has a light blue tail printing. Queasy Kitty When Emmet and his friends hide in the Double Decker Couch after The Submarine breaks apart, Unikitty gets seasick. Her queasy variant is several shades of green, mostly sand green, with some olive green and light green, as well as some white on the legs and the stud that holds her horn on. She has a sickly expression, her eyes are now brown and more squinty and have wrinkles below them, her mouth is now in a squiggly frown, and she has a white tail with green printing. Angry Kitty When Unikitty gets enraged, she loses control of her positive nature and becomes Angry Kitty. This variant is mostly bright red and dark red. She has an angry, menacing face, also red, with some yellow toward the chin. She also has a yellow flame pattern on her legs. Her tail is red with yellow printing. Extremely Angry Kitty If someone or something wrong makes her really mad, she had now become Extremely Angry Kitty. Her whole body become black and the huge fire bursting out from her body. She has extremely creepy angry face with veins all over her head. Her burning tails waving like a Super Saiyan's hair. If you don't known what her face looks like, her face looks like this. So, don't make Unikitty get really angry! Or else, you will DIE! History Unikitty was created by Jimmy Nutrin when he purposely mixed a cat with his friend Carl's Llammacorn doll. She then went on and tried to become the new governor of Hell, but lost to The Red Guy. She then got extremely pissed off and destroyed the kingdom of Satan, but Satan Kitty banned her from all the dimensions. Unikitty has vowed since then to kill the governor of Hell, so she can become ruler of the Multiverse. In late 2012 however, Unikitty heard that a LEGO Movie was in production, and decided to audition for a part. She ended up playing herself, as a happy go-lucky Uni-cat. Even though she has become a celebrity, she fakes her kindness in public and only reveals her true plans to take over the Multiverse to her evil friends like Twilight Sparkle, Mama Luigi, Spingebill, and Korosensei. She is now known as "The World's Cutest Assassin" given by Korosensei. But she thought the evil wasn't good and decided to be a good girl (FOR ONCE!) and join the Universe Heroes. Weaknesses #When she started to get gloomy, her weaknesses show #She is surprisingly quick to panic #Her paw punches and hooves kicks are weak #Belly Fetishes #She gets motion sickness #She worries about someone else #Hackneyed plot developments make her cry #She gets taken in by rumors #When she returns to normal after a serious situation, she gets embarrassed #She can't swim #She like to play #If she can't make someone positive, she feels worthless #Gets carried away by official positions #Gets insurance to avoid getting hurt #Restructuring Likes and Dislikes Likes *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Jimmy Nutrin *Disney and Pixar movies(especially The Lion King, Zootopia, Tangled, Inside Out, and Toy Story) *The Marvel Cinematic Universe *Star Wars *The Muppets *Universe Heroes *Barney the Dinosaur(It's a guilty pleasure) *Amy Rose *Colorful landscapes *Smoking Weed Everyday *SpingeBill *Pinkie Pie *Twilight Sparkle *Heroes *Minions *Darwin Watterson *Classic Nickelodeon Dislikes *Teen Titans Go! *Satan Kitty *Demons *Carl Wheezer *Not being rich *Not getting her way *Breadwinners *Beast Boy (He raped her) *Raven(cause she prefers Sparkleface over Twilight) *Modern Nickelodeon *Mr. Orangutan Who Gives You The Middle Finger *Being fucked by her LEGO Movie co-stars *Most Licensed Video Games *Matteo salvini *Dimension Warriors (She HATES them, presumably for rejecting her.) *Sashi Quotes Gallery Videos Trivia * Her expressions and weaknesses are similar to Korosensei from Assassination Classroom. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who are Pink Category:People who like money Category:Businessmen Category:Immortals Category:Pervs Category:Awesome Characters Category:Cute and cuddly Category:Evil Category:Animals